1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detect switch, and particularly to a detect switch provided with an electrical member such as a Light Emitting Diode (LED), used in various electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional detect switch provided with a light source is described in WO patent publication No. 2005/027163 published on Mar. 24, 2005. The detect switch provided with a light source comprises an insulative housing, and a plurality of connecting pieces, a central pad, a dome, an operation member moveably retained in the insulative housing, an actuator, a cover attached to a top of the insulative housing, and a sealing sheet interposed between the cover and the insulative housing. The connecting pieces are axially offset relative to each other and define thereon a plurality of contact regions, which include a plurality of first and second fixed terminals formed thereon. The first fixed terminals are connected to both the light source and the outwardly extending second fixed terminals. The dome has a central contact portion disposed above the central pad. The dome is capable of being deformed by displacement of the operation member between a first and a second state of commutation. The operation member is provided with at least two contact elements which connect the light source to the first fixed terminals. In operation, when the actuator is pushed downwardly due to an external force exerted thereon, the operation element together with the light source is urged to move downwardly for depressing the dome. The central contact portion of the dome is downwardly depressed for contacting with the central pad to thereby establish an electrical connection between the contact regions via the central pad.
As described above, the light source would move downwardly together with the operation element and the actuator in operation. It would result in unreliable connection between the light source and the first fixed terminal.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the related art.